


Wayhaught Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 10:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19171501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshots about Nicole and Waverly, requests open. Some of these are transferred over an old account I’ve deleted so I’m not copywriting anyone but myself’s old work. Enjoy!





	Wayhaught Oneshots

Another swig of whiskey was drank by a very drunk Wynonna. Another couple shots of fireball, another splash or so of vodka, and to top it all off, a complete six pack. She was only getting more drunk by the minute, and Waverly was concerned for Wynonna’s safety.

So she stayed with her.

You’ve heard of sad drunks, angry drunks, and funny drunks, right? Well Wynonna was all three combined. Unfortunately for Waverly, tonight the only side that was coming out was the angry side. “Wynonna, I’m cutting you off. You don’t need anymore,” Waverly said as she gathered together the bottles of alcohol and locked them back into the liquor cabinet. Wynonna was fuming at that. “Hey! That’s MY drinks, you bitch!” she slurred, not quite knowing what she was saying.

Waverly shot her a look. “Don’t call me that please. How about you head to bed, alright?”

“I’m not fucking tired, you shit-head!” Wynonna was yelling at this point, which was making Waverly shrink into herself more and more. “Now give me back my fucking whiskey! You’re not even my real sister, you don’t have any authority over me!”

Waverly’s eyes stung with tears and her lips quivered, but Wynonna was too drunk to notice. “Oh, now you’re crying?! The poor little angel, cryin’ over a few cuss words?!”

“Wynonna,” Waverly said steadily, “Calm down.”

She wished she had gotten there sooner but by the time she got there, half the six pack and most of the fireball was gone. It was useless at that point and the more she tried to get Wynonna to stop drinking, the more she chugged. As much as Wynonna didn’t want to admit it, Waverly was positive she was still trying to cope with the loss of Doll with the only way she knew how; alcohol. Lots of it.

So much so that when Waverly told her to put the alcohol up once again, she earned herself a smack across the face. “AH! Wynonna, what the hell?!”

Well of course that was about the time Nicole walked in. Her jaw dropped and she ran to put herself between Waverly and Wynonna. “Wynonna, you shithead! How much did you drink?!”

She laughed and shoved Nicole out of the way. “Enough. Enough to know that my fucking sorry excuse for a sister is a bitch! I shoulda left your ass in the garden, because you didn’t do SHIT to save my best friend! I NEVER FUCKING LOVED YOU ANYWAY!”

Nicole opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Waverly on the other hand was obviously trying to hold back tears, and failing at that. Finally Waverly managed to say, “W-Wy, you don’t mean that. You know how awful it was in there.”

“Dolls is DEAD! AND YOU DIDN’T DO SHIT!”

Hot, steady tears were pouring down her cheeks. This wasn’t her sister. Wynonna wouldn’t say that, she would never. She sniveled and looked over to Nicole. “B-baby, you can leave. Please. I don’t need you to be my hero. Not this time.”

Before Nicole could say anything, Wynonna laughed hysterically. “Ha! You know I fucking wished had happened?! Nicole should have died! Not Dolls! He didn’t fucking deserve that!!” She stormed over to Nicole, fist balled up and ready to punch. Just as she reared her arm back, Waverly ran and slipped between them.

She absorbed all of the might of the punch. She wanted to cry out, she wanted to sob in pain, but the hurt on her heart was nothing compared to the physical pain. She felt blood trickling down from somewhere on her face but chose to ignore it.

Nicole watched in horror as the situation unfolded. Anger coursed through her veins as she resisted all urge to knock the life out of Wynonna. Before she did any of that, Wynonna passed out onto the couch.

The second she was asleep, Waverly burst into tears and was sobbing so hard that she forgot to breathe. Nicole rubbed her back, murmuring encouragement and comforting her along the way. “It’s okay, baby, she was just drunk. She didn’t mean it.”

Blood dripped from Waverly’s now busted lip as she sobbed and covered her eyes. “No! She does-doesn’t lo-ove me! She doesn’t! She doesn’t! She doesn’t!” Waverly sobbed even harder if that’s even possible, and at this point was dry sobbing against Nicole’s chest.

“Oh, she loves you, baby. She loves you. I promise,” Nicole soothed, stroking the girl’s hair and rubbing her back up and down. “She’s just really, really drunk. She doesn’t know how to process her feelings is all.”

“She-she d-doesn’t-doesn’t l-love me...”

“Waverly-“

“She said she shoulda left me in the garden!”

That part broke Nicole’s heart in two, as if it wasn’t already shattered enough. “She didn’t mean it, baby. Do you remember how long she held you when we got you back?”

“H-hour-hours.”

“Exactly. Alcohol can make people say nasty things they don’t mean. I’m not excusing her actions, but I doubt very seriously she meant any of that,” Nicole assured. Waverly let out the saddest cry she had ever heard, and curled up to Nicole even closer.

After an hour of ugly crying and comforting, Nicole finally got Waverly to stand up. She pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. “Do you want me to help ice your lip?”

She nodded shyly. Without saying a word, Nicole wet a rag with cold water and pressed it to her bloodied lip. She instinctively pulled back, but then remembered that Nicole’s intention was to help her.

“Let’s head to bed, okay? I know you must be tired, baby, it’s 4:00 A.M.”

She nodded again. She definitely didn’t fall asleep for a long time though, and when she woke up, Nicole was already awake.

She didn’t remember it, and it was almost like nothing happened. And then she remembered the God awful night that had happened less than eight hours ago, and she was sad again. “Is ‘Nona up?”

“I heard puking, so I assume so.”

“I’m gonna go talk to her.”

Nicole decided not to ask questions. “Okay, babe, good luck,” she said softly. Waverly smiled a little and headed towards the bathroom, where Wynonna was slumped against the wall.

Wynonna’s eyes widened when she saw Waverly’s split, bruised lip. “Oh, babygirl... did I... did I do that?” she whispered, her voice shaking. Waverly simply nodded and sat down beside her.

“What-What did I say?” Wynonna asked, her eyes wide with fear.

“Do you really wanna know?”

She nodded.

“Well... you told me you didn’t love me, cussed me out, tried hitting Nicole, told me you should have left me in the garden, and... and you said Nicole should of died instead of Dolls,” Waverly said gently. Wynonna’s face fell.

She was crushed.

How could she say that to Waverly?

To Nicole?

Before she knew it, she burst into tears and refused to let Waverly to touch her. “No! You shouldn’t touch me! I’m an awful, awful person!”

“You’re grieving, and you refuse to go to a therapist. You’re bound to... react.”

Wynonna let out a whimper and shook her head. “That doesn’t make anything I did right. I love you and Nicole so much. You’re all I have. And-and I don’t wanna go to a therapist. I’m scared, Waverly. I don’t wanna go back to the institutions!”

“Shh... I know you don’t. I know. I forgive you, Wy. I really do forgive you. But you’ve got to promise me you won’t ever ingest that much alcohol again, please.”

“I-I’ll try.”

Waverly hugged her and ran her fingers through her hair. “I know you will. If you’re ever that upset again, call me, okay? I’m always here for you.”

“Always?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requests open my dudes


End file.
